It has been conventional in applications such as military uses, for embarking and debarking personnel by nets hung over the side of the marine craft so as to effectively define a plurality of side-by-side ladders.
A serious problem arises in the use of the prior art nets in that the nets tend to fly directly against the surface of the craft, making it, at times, difficult for the personnel to safely grasp the lines of the net in moving thereover.
It is further necessary to effectively maintain the spaced relationships of the lines making up the net against the relatively substantial forces involved in the personnel using the nets. One tie conventionally used for securing the crossed lines to each other is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,263, 3,091,834, 3,527,319 and 3,091,016, owned by Pedley-Knowles and Company. As disclosed, the sides are formed of fiberglass-reinforced polyester resin.